


Distant Memories

by New_Elysia



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: Other, Post canon, sadfic, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/New_Elysia
Summary: One picture can bring back a flood of memories.





	

The past few years had been oddly quiet. Vladimir had worked his way through college. The boy had struggled, yes, but he didn’t give up. That made Otis happy, he’d watched the boy grow into a man to be proud of, a vampire to be proud of. Now the boy had made the decision to travel, he’d told Otis he needed time, time to really figure everything out. It wasn’t that Otis minded it, in fact he understood his nephew’s confusion and worries. Despite having an eternity to understand and figure himself out, Vladimir felt the need to do it now. Otis smiled to himself, no he hadn’t minded it. Elysia and his job at Bathery High both kept him occupied, but he still missed Vladimir’s company. His blue eyes drifted over to the small picture frame at the corner of his desk. A smiling woman met his gaze, one holding a rather large black cat.

A knock at the office door made the vampire snap his gaze up. “Come in” he called. The door opened and one of his students stepped through. Otis took one glance at the clock, making sure the young man shouldn’t be in class at this time, then looked back to the boy. “Do you have a minute, Mr. Otis.” The blond nodded, the student walked over to the desk and laid a print out of an old newspaper article down. The date put it from the late 1800s, Otis looked up at the boy. He reminded him a lot of Vladimir, not really in looks, but in personality. He’d seen this boy in the hallways before, always nervous and never making eye contact. Much like his nephew when he was younger.

It took a moment, but the teen spoke “I’m doing a research project on the World’s Fair in Chicago, I found something interesting while looking through some old news articles.” He said, Otis remembered that worlds fair, one of the biggest there had been. He’d attended with his brother and the Stokerton council. It always made him smile when he thought back to how amazing many of the inventions of the time seemed. This that seemed so old fashioned and out dated now, were once the height of human –or vampire in some cases- engineering. “I thought you’d like to see it” the student said and pointed to the large picture in the middle of the page.

Otis leaned closer, it was an old grainy photo of a large crowd of people, they were marveling at the sights before themm. As Otis’ blue eyes moved over the page, they landed on a couple. Two people just close enough for their faces to be recognizable. “That man, he looks like you.” The student said, Otis smiled “so he does.” Otis said, leaning in closer. Chances were, it was the vampire. It wasn’t like vampires sought themselves out in old photographs before. Seeing if they’d been captured in time, some wondering what they looked like then. Others curious to see if they’d be recognized years later. Otis smiled and his eyes moved over to the other person. Though faint and grainy, if one looked hard enough, they’d be able to make out the arm wrapped around the younger vampire’s waste. Chances were, the student hadn’t seen it, but Otis knew it was probably there. He remembered that day and he remembered what the other man had been wearing.

Though it was clearly a nice suite, the picture didn’t do it proper justice. It had erased the cool blues the man had always embraced, fading them away to blacks and greys. For a moment, Otis found himself dwelling back on the man. The one he’d loved and trusted, whose steel grey eyes had once held nothing but kindness. Otis smiled “thank you for showing me this, it was quite interesting. If you happen to find any more, I’d be more than happy to see them.” The student nodded and gathered up the newspaper article. The vampire watched silently as he scampered out after mumbling a good bye, the door closed behind him.

The vampire sat back in his chair and closed his eyes, allowing himself to become in lost in his memories. The face of a kinder vampire flashed through his mind. One that smiled and spoke only with endearment and kindness. Hands, not cloaked in cold black leather, that would cup his face and while away tears. Arms that always found their way around him and would hold him tight. The vampire fought back the tears that now threatened at the corners of his eyes. Otis had lied when he told Vlad he didn’t mourn D’Ablo’s death. The blonde had mourned D’Ablo, just not the D’Ablo his nephew had had known and faced. That D’Ablo, the one Otis had mourned, had died years before Vladimir had even been born.


End file.
